


Missed chances

by cherrygoldlove, orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, 恋爱中的傻瓜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 我真的非常吃hurt comfort！这种设定。。。所以看到这种虐小Q的文章就超激动而且看得我眼泪哗哗的所有的美好都属于原作者！表白！





	Missed chances

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Missed chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304554) by [cherrygoldlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove). 



Eve向Q的桌子靠过来。  
“Bond在跟什么人交往——”  
Q挑起一边眉毛，从他的眼镜沿上瞥了她一眼。  
“他隔半个小时就要换个人了。”他把视线收回电脑屏幕上，手头接着敲敲打打。  
“不不，可不是那样，是长期的那一种，他们在约会！”  
Q的呼吸一滞，他试图假装自己的心没有漏掉一拍。  
“你怎么能确定？”  
“当我问起他有关他好几次在Vauxhall地铁站接起来的那个年轻男人的时候，他自己承认的。”  
Q的手指在键盘上僵住了  
“一个男人？”他紧张地问，他也不是在任务中没见过007跟男人调情或者上床，但是……跟Bond约会的长期交往对象？  
“啊哈！我就知道，没人会想到在这一打美女的风流债最后是一位男人能让他安定下来。噢，他的那一位——确实也足够英俊！高挑，纤瘦，褐色的头发，还有鼻子上星星点点的雀斑。不知道他具体有多大，看起来像是学生。当然Bond最后一定会选择一位比他小的伴侣。”  
Q的嘴巴抿成一条细线，又继续打字。

*  
   
“你看到他送他男朋友的花了？天，他竟然没送五十朵玫瑰而是——”  
“牡丹，三十六朵牡丹。”Q用口型回答她。  
“牡丹花！整整三十六朵粉色的牡丹花！”Eve夸张地大声强调，一点儿没在意Q的闷闷不乐。  
   
   
*  
   
“我都不敢想Bond竟然围了个大围脖，那一点儿都不适合他。肯定是他那位男朋友给他选的。”Eve调笑道，他所说的那位特工正在会议室的另一头跟M讲话。  
Q用最快的速度瞥了那金发特工一眼，他当然知道这男人是怎么得到的那条紫红色的宽围巾，而且，那的确是他男朋友给的，不过本质上不是礼物罢了。  
就在四十分钟以前，Q的人脸识别系统就发送了回显信息，提示他Bond和他的……呃，男朋友到达了Vauxhall地铁站。Q就这么看着，心酸又妒忌，他看着那男孩和Bond站在角落里聊天，在寒冷的风吹过的时候那男孩把从自己脖子上把围巾取下来，围在邦德的脖子上。当Q看到James被围巾的主人拉入一个充满激情的吻时，Q的手攥成拳头，他因极度渴望而妒火中烧。  
“如果Bond想把那玩意儿随手丢了，你可以试试把他抢过来。那围巾看着很不错，而且就像是你会穿的东西。”Eve在他耳朵边上淘气地说。  
Q被激怒了。好吧，就算他真的围了那围脖，那个男孩的围脖！如果再被Bond看到……下地狱吧，不可能的。  
但那还真的很像是他会给他自己买的东西……

*  
   
随着日子的推移Q的心态每分每秒都在更加嫉妒更加恼火，而那男孩还在安安稳稳地跟Bond谈着Q梦寐以求的恋爱，当然Q渴望的还有那些亲密的身体接触。  
不过现在Bond整个人也没以前那么紧张了，不再充斥着辛辣的讽刺和挑衅，变得更爱调情，他的心绪也变得如此。他的任务经常能够顺利进行，他也更经常顺利回到英国。  
更让人惊奇的是，Q发现他跟Bond的关系在慢慢变好（这在以前的Q看来是不可能的），他们以一种前所未有的方式交谈，Bond负责抛出话题，分享想法，Q纵容一般地回答着他的所有问题——不论是私人的还是专业的。他们分享笑话，互相打趣，但是从不调情；他们也没有聊到，而且永远也不会谈及，关于Bond的那位。  
Q与自己做了很久的艰苦斗争，但最终，失败了。  
他现在已经知道了所有关于那个 Liam Tomlinson，那个独生子的消息；25年前出生在北安普顿，父亲是Adam Tomlinson母亲叫ida，娘家姓 Cadbury，这男孩在结束了两个不同城市的学习之后终于终于来到了伦敦学习，噢，真巧，学习IT和计算机科学。然后就偷……不，引诱……好吧，是交往，跟一个叫James Bond的人交往了。  
Q仔细查看过Liam的在校档案，检阅过所有课程、老师……和他的历任男友（足有五个，还都是长期稳定的关系），还包括他的网页浏览历史（这对一个学IT的人来说一点都不安全，真丢人。但在其他方面这男孩看起来非常优秀）。  
他真的非常优秀，Q沮丧地将他列入军情六处的观察名单。如果他们能一起工作——或者是他在他不知道的情况下被招募过……他就能够处理这件事。  
Liam有一个堪称完美的邪恶性癖，如果那些顺便看到的网上搜索和购物历史查到的作数的话。不光是内衣，还有数量庞大的不健康的性玩具。这数额恐怕只有Q自己的可以媲美，而且Q的质量要好得多。  
他们一定过得很开心。  
Q无意识地把手里的纸揉成一团。  
他睁大了眼睛，赶紧把手里的纸团放下来展开，用手指抚平那些褶皱。  
他为詹姆斯高兴，发自内心的。那金发男人完全值得这种幸福。  
……但很可惜那种幸福不是和自己在一起。  
军需官疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，眼镜被推得往上跑了点。  
他和Bond的关系在有一件事之后特别紧张。那是Q告诉Bond自己对这种“这周你跟我上床而下周你又去做什么甜蜜的好事”的生活一点兴趣都没有，Q认为James并没有视自己为某种意义上的唯一的恋人，他永远无法稳定下来。  
只有在当下，当Bond正做着这些“稳定关系”的事情，而Q只得以一个旁观者的角度观察，他才了解原来Bond确实很擅长这些。从那次不愉快到现在已经快一年了。  
Q在办公室门开的时候吓得差点跳起来，Eve从外头大摇大摆的走进来，脸上挂着一个夸张的笑脸，她俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，Q觉得那甚至有点吓人。  
“你绝对猜不到！他要结婚了！”  
Q的胃突然痛苦地绞住，他感到胸腔内弥漫起一股寒意。  
他吞了吞口水，试图用一种礼貌的、感兴趣的微笑看着Eve，他的眼睛痛苦地眨了眨，脸上的笑容是那么的不确定。  
“谁？”  
“Bond！他已经准备好了戒指过了这个周末就求婚！天，那个戒指可真奇怪……不过他打包票他的小甜心会喜欢的。”Eve开心地舒了口气，扑通一下坐到了一张旁边的椅子上。  
胆汁涌上Q的喉头，Q感觉自己的眼睛像被针刺一样不适……  
“呃……他，他给你看过戒指了？”  
“当然，是——”  
迅速咕哝了一声抱歉，Q用一只手捂住嘴巴快速站起来，冲出他的办公室，飞速穿过部门和走廊疯狂奔向厕所。  
Q跌在一个马桶前，胃里翻江倒海，眼泪夺眶而出。他哭得上气不接下气，嘴里都是胆汁的酸臭味儿。其实他胃里空空如也，并没有什么东西可以真的让他吐出来，但他悲伤的心情让他的腹部持续绞痛。感到又冷又难过，他对着马桶哭叫，  
结婚。  
Bond要结婚了！  
重重地跌坐在马桶旁，Q靠在冰冷的瓷砖上，用手捂住了脸。  
Q静静地啜泣着。  
   
*  
   
他就这样回了家。没穿外套，没拿手提电脑，没有手机。  
他变戏法一样搞了几个零钱上了地铁，一小时后他就在他的公寓里头了。他跌落在沙发里，猫咪们喵喵叫着绕着他的小腿转圈。  
一种与饥饿和缺乏睡眠无关的空虚侵袭了他。他感到自己已经无泪可流，只是麻木地坐在那里，盯着墙壁，希望猫咪的咕噜声能抚慰他痛苦的心。  
   
   
*  
   
 等到他感觉自己有力气挪动的时候天已经黑了。  
他喂了猫，给自己弄了点茶。  
但他仍旧感到难以下咽，胃部的紧张感仍旧折磨着他，他的手也在发抖。  
他给自己搞了个毯子又回到沙发，把自己裹起来。他可能需要联系Eve和R，告诉他们自己的胃有点毛病。但是明天他还是得去上班，他需要学习怎么去微笑怎么在James面前很开心——  
呼吸再一次凝滞了  
他会好起来的，他一定能学着怎么去装的更好。  
每一个提及这件事的日子……都会或多或少伤害他，而他必须学会怎么在折磨中生存。  
他和Bond从来都不会聊起“他”。Q从来没提过，James也从不提起自己的“好眼光”。那男孩只存在于Eve的八卦，或者是Tanner简短的评论中……但都比不上Q在监控视频中看到的次数。Q想知道Bond是否知道。  
Bond可能全都知道，他毕竟是个间谍。  
Q倚在靠背上，把眼镜摘下来，用另一只闲着的手胡乱抹了把脸。  
傻瓜，他就是个傻瓜……他好歹应该先尝试一下跟Bond相处那说不定就——算了，他自己先选择了放弃。  
“即使对你来说这也太戏剧化了，你不觉得吗？”  
Q都没被吓的蹦起来。当然，他只是皱着眉笑了笑，然后缓缓挺直身体，把眼镜重新架到鼻梁上。  
“你在这干什么？”  
“看看你怎么回事，Eve跟我说起你。说你突然感觉非常不舒服。”  
“噢，我没什么事，你可以回家了。”Q以一个疲惫的微笑作为回应，他低下了头，不想看着他心爱的，James的脸。  
他闭起眼睛，同时旁边的沙发陷下去一块儿，一只有力的胳膊把他揽近那个人。Q微弱地推了推James的胸口，他想要用力捶打James，现在这样只会伤害自己更多。  
Q感觉骨头里更冷了。  
但最后他屈服了，以一个亲密的姿势靠在James的身旁。他沉迷这种温暖，这种亲密，还有他耳边持续的心跳。一个吻落进他的头发里。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“你没什么可抱歉的。都是我，我……”  
“不，别说话……是我把你推得太远了，我很抱歉。”  
邦德的话对Q一团浆糊的脑子来说没什么实际意义，所以Q只是别过头去，靠在强壮坚实的胸膛上，眼镜按在他的脸上有些痛。他张着嘴巴，沉重的在James蓝色的毛衣上呼吸着，他感觉嘴巴发干。  
“原谅我了？”邦德的声音很温柔，他炽热的呼吸拂过Q的头皮。  
“当然，一如既往。”  
Bond拉过他的手，但是不仅仅是手指的交缠，什么坚硬的东西被推到了Q的手指上。  
Q艰难地吞咽着。一个戒指。但是James为什么要做这个，在现在？这太残忍了，尤其是在那些奇怪的对话之后。Bond没有什么需要Q去原谅的。可能这个，算了。这只是让Q崩溃的最后一根稻草罢了。  
“你这样会让我被某人误会的。”这些字眼仿佛在撕扯着Q的喉咙，说出这句话对他来说实在是太痛苦了。  
“我不会让任何人对你有误会。只有你。从我们最初在美术馆，我遇见你开始。”  
“我不明白……”Q声音嘶哑，他睁开眼睛盯着手上的戒指，那指环完美地贴合他的无名指。他控制不住自己上翘的嘴角，去嘲笑这个戒指奇怪的造型，天啊，这看起来就像是一堆电子元件、枪、子弹和无线发射器熔铸在一起的无法描述的形状，在这造型某些地方还镶嵌着一些彩色的宝石。用拇指抚过这枚戒指，他惊讶地发现这戒指有一个光滑的底面。他翻了下手腕，看到一个形状完美的、光滑的心脏被捧在一双小手中；环上有一个凯尔特结，那结被余下戒指上奇怪的形状所吞噬。*  
没人知道他是爱尔兰人。或者只是他以为没人知道。  
“在这一边的顶部，或者说是里面，有钻石。”James开口。但这并没有让整件事情变得清晰起来。  
Q沉默着，他让自己的拇指一遍又一遍擦过戒指的表面，他的胸口仍旧紧张而疼痛，他的肋骨依旧感到寒冷。  
“高个子，苗条，IT？你难道就没想过？”

 

Q呆呆地摇了摇头。好吧，可能确实如此，他被一个没那么复杂的，一个更简单的人所取代了。但这也不够让他明白到底发生了什么。  
“我知道了，那些雀斑还有棕色的头发。他已经足够接近了。”  
Q倏地站起来，推开Bond的怀抱，直直地盯着那双蓝眼睛。他的思维开始飘远……  
“但……这是接近什么？”  
“你。他就相当于你。就像是进行卧底任务一样，他扮演着你的角色。为了向你展示我可以成为你需要的，告诉你我可以成为这样的人……只要是和你，这都很简单，Remy*。”  
“可是……”  
“Liam知道我爱着别人。他知道他自己才是那个旁观者。那么现在，直到你对我说‘我愿意’，直到你宣誓你是我的……”  
Q爆发出一阵带着眼泪的大笑，他飞快地用手捂住自己的嘴巴。  
这真的是……太曲折太复杂了，他甚至找不到一个词去描述James的这场游戏。  
他把James推得更远，把胳膊架在膝盖上，用手捂着脸，眼镜又被推到额头上。他在脑海中捋过这一年来他与James的所有互动，他所珍视的所有聊天时刻，以及他从Bond那里得到的小礼物们。通过观察James为Liam所做的所有事情，Q一直觉得这些事儿有点过于完美，而且与Q自己的兴趣和欲望是那么相像......  
“Eve知道吗？Tanner呢？”  
James从沙发的另一边挪到Q旁边，用跟Q一模一样的姿势坐着。  
“Eve几个月之前就发现了，而且我告诉你她很不高兴。她用很难听的词骂了我，但是最后她同意帮忙并且保密，因为她认为我和你就像‘愚蠢，迷茫又无助的小狗’，她原话就是这样。”  
当然，这就是她为什么总是能带着那些新鲜八卦来找他，用那些Q根本就不想听到的关于bond的恋情的消息来折磨他。  
James的额头抵在他肩膀的时候Q小小的吃了一惊。  
“我知道你在一直在看着我，我甚至可以说出来你监视我和Liam的每个时刻。你的眼神能够告诉我，一直……”  
Q咽了口口水，舔了舔干裂的嘴巴，在他能够组织出语言之前茫然地咂嘴。他想告诉James，那些事有多伤人，这场游戏有多残酷，但……他也没有过某个人，能够为了他这么努力，这么用心的去谋划一件事。  
“我们真的很傻，不是吗。”  
James温柔地笑了。  
房间里安静下来，公寓里连猫咪的声音都消失了。  
Q发觉James拉开了点儿距离，他的胃又开始紧张地应激，他不会又——  
但当他抬起头，他看到James缓缓地跪在他面前，牵起他的手。  
“现在，你是否愿意让我拥有你，不论是健康或疾病，我将永远爱着你、珍惜你，直到死亡将我们分开？”  
Q用力眨着眼睛想赶走眼眶里的泪水，他疯狂点头，看着James脸上浮现的巨大明亮的笑容自己也翘起了嘴角。他被拉到James的大腿上，被金发的特工紧紧抱着。  
他在那男人傻乎乎的大耳朵旁不停地呢喃着“我愿意”，用他的胳膊环绕上James的肩膀。  
他们仍有很多的话要说，去讨论Q真正想要的，去把Eve和James统统臭骂一顿……这些事儿都可以等，现在，他们只管抽出手臂，捧起对方的脸，然后狠狠的吻他。

*Remy是作者设定的Q的真名，在她的其他00Q文章中好像也有提到

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的非常吃hurt comfort！这种设定。。。  
> 所以看到这种虐小Q的文章就超激动而且看得我眼泪哗哗的  
> 所有的美好都属于原作者！表白！


End file.
